Baby Katsuma
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Look into the life of the baby Katsuma, Ice.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: Hello! Welcome to the newest story!**

**Broken: This is starring Ice!**

**Ice: Yay! I get to be the star!**

**Grim: Well... baby you.**

**Ice: Still!**

**Broken: Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Grim looked inside the ice crib, seeing the baby Katsuma raising his tiny paw to touch hers. She smiled, letting out a small giggle as she touched his light blue paw, feeling the coolness of his fingers and claws. Babysitting Ice was easy, for he usually just laid there, squirming around, and making cute little noises that made her laugh.

"Who's a good boy?" she said, tickling him, making him giggle.

"Is it me?" Broken's voice came, as he padded into the room. Grim looked down at her little brother, wondering if he was serious.

"No." she replied, petting his head.

"Whatever!" he shouted, jumping onto the edge of the crib, looking at Ice.

"Bro-ken!" Ice's voice was so soft and quiet, making the black cat make weird noises, showing he was happy.

"Oh my StarClan he said your name!" Grim squealed, her voice rising in shock and happiness.

"Grim!" was his next word, making her mouth drop open and into a smile.

"Imma hug him!" Broken said, jumping into the crib, and wrapping his paws around the baby Katsuma's waist. The boy giggled in delight as he grabbed Broken by the neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Normally both Ruins would've attacked, or done something violent, but they both loved the boy, and he wasn't hurting Broken much.

"I got my hug!" he said, laughing as Ice buried his face into the cat's fur. They heard a car door slam, and Broken left in a puff of black and green smoke. Ice was sadden by the Ruin's disappearance, but he knew Broken had to leave, for his parents never liked the cat.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Katsuma!" Grim greeted, once she saw the two red and white Katsuma's, both having black stripes.

"Hello Grim. How was Ice?" Mr. Katsuma, Snow, asked as he walked towards the girl.

"Like the angel he always is!" she told him, smiling. Snow smiled as he picked up Ice from his crib, rocking the boy in his arms.

"You know, Grim, Ice really likes you. Berry and I are going to be out of town for a while, and I was wondering if you could watch him?" he spoke, smiling at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure! How long are you guys gonna be gone?" she asked, standing up.

"We're leaving tomorrow, and coming back in about a month," he told her. Grim thought for a moment. There was a concert she had to go to next week, but she didn't mind watching little Ice. Deciding that she could multitask, she agreed to watch Ice. She then left, saying and waving goodbye to Berry, Snow, and Ice, who was sad to see his only babysitter leave.

"We're watching Ice for a month," Grim told Broken once she saw the little cat.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"We're picking him up tomorrow," she replied. The cat nodded, and followed his sister home, wondering what they were going to do with the kid.

**Grim: END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**Broken: You don't have to shout.**

**Grim: I did anyways.**

**Broken: *hits Grim***

**Grim: *backhands Broken***

**Ice: Um... See you all later! I guess... continues to watch Grim and Broken fight***


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim: Holy shit we're back.**

**Broken: What does this mean?**

**Ice: That you guys are updating.**

**Grim: Sure... why not. ENJOY!**

* * *

Grim slowly sat up in bed, her journal right by her side, her pen with navy blue ink right beside it. She sighed and got out of bed, going into the bathroom. She shook her head, putting her face into freezing water. She never really did like morning. In fact she hated them. She preferred nighttime, when everyone was asleep and she roam around without having to feel to take on a quest of some villager. Planning out her day with little Ice, she let out the freezing water in the sink, and left.

_Perhaps I should take Ice and Broken to see Smokeheart... or go ice skating. _She thought, taking her soda out of the fridge, and taking a drink. Smokeheart was the Ruins childhood friend. She got her name by her pelt, but she soon turned into a smoker. Grim actually smacked her a few times for blowing smoke in her face.

"Grim!" Broken's whiny voice came, as he padded into the room. "I'm hungry!"

"Then get something to eat," she told him. He just sat in front of her, eyes giving her that "are you freaking kidding me" look. She sighed and made him some breakfast. She never ate in the morning, for it made her sick.

"So when's Ice coming?" Broken asked, his mouth filled. Grim shrugged.

"I dunno. Whenever he comes over," she replied, smiling down at him. Broken rolled his eyes, as he went back to eating.

"What do you think about seeing SH? We haven't seen her in a while," Grim spoke, recalling their last encounter with the girl was when she was in jail.

"How do you think she'll act around Ice?" he asked, finishing his food. The Fireline shrugged.

"Like she would around us perhaps?" she replied, as they left the house. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Ice in a little basket, his favorite aqua blanket keeping him warm.

_Dear Grim,_

_Little Ice is too much to handle. We don't have enough money to take care of him. Please take him in, and take care of him for us. We're so sorry. Hopefully you can forgive us._

_~Snow and Berry _

"Oh this sucks!" Grim hissed to herself, as she crumbled up the note, and threw it away.

"What's wrong?" Broken asked, pushing the basket into the house.

"Well... looks like we're watching him forever!" she replied, picking up the baby Katsuma. She looked at the boys blue eyes, wondering what his future without an parents would be like. She couldn't take care of him! She was a warrior, not a parent! He was too young to fight too. Perhaps Bluepelt could take him in.

"Come on little brother! I gots a plan!" Grim said, running out of the house with Ice still in her arms. Broken quickly followed, running by her side.

"Bluepelt! Open up!" Grim yelled, kicking on the wooden door. The girl soon opened it, looking at her two friends.

"Where'd ya get the baby?" she asked, eying Ice.

"He was on our doorstep. Want 'em?" she replied, holding out the child to her friend, who sighed.

"I wish I could, but being a medicine cat means I can't have a mate, or a kit," she reminded her friend.

"But we're not in the clan anymore!" she whined, giving her friend a sad face.

"StarClan wouldn't approve!" she replied, shutting the door. Grim let out a sigh, as she went to go see Softheart. Surly she wouldn't mind taking in Ice, for she already had Bravekit.

"I'm sorry, Grim and Broken. But I can't take in Ice. Bravekit has been getting real fussy lately, and I don't want the young Katsuma getting hurt." she replied, shutting the door.

"Doesn't anyone want this kid?" Grim hissed to herself, walking to another door.

"Pleeeeeeaaasssseeee Flaky!" the Ruins said in a high pitched voice, Flaky looking at the small child sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I-I can't take him in. H-he'd wreck everything i-in my h-house." she told them, slowly shutting the door. Grim sighed, both going walking to more tree friends.

_Sniffles_

"Sorry. He'd ruin my inventions."

_Petunia_

"Eek! Dirt!"

_Giggles_

"Sorry. I don't have enough money for me. I wouldn't be able to take care of him."

_Disco Bear_

"NO! WE'RE SURE AS HELL NOT TAKING ICE TO DISCO BEAR!" Grim shouted, kicking her little brother a bit.

_Pop_

"Sorry. I'm already taking care of cub."

_Lifty and Shifty_

"He could get into small spaces... He'd be perfect for our next job!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Grim took Ice away from the racoon brothers, her tail setting ablaze, and hitting both twins in the face.

_Blacktail_

"Nope. Sorry. I'd probably kill him."

_Song_

"I... I can't. I'm so sorry, but you already know about Sing."

_Crackle_

"Knowing me, a firework would kill him."

_Nutty_

"Hehehe! Sorry! He'd eat my candy!"

_Flippy_

"Er... I don't think that's a good idea... Evil might come out and kill him..."

_Sunset_

"S-sorry. I don't t-think I could take care of h-him."

_Russel_

"Yar! I can't take of a 'em! He'd be in battle too much!"

_Cuddles_

"Sorry guys, but I can't! Try Toothy."

_Toothy_

"Erm... Try someone else?"

* * *

"UGH! WE'VE ASKED EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN, AND NO ONE WANTS ICE!" Grim yelled, slamming the door shut with her foot. Ice started crying, the sound of Grim's loud voice scaring him.

"Dude. Shut up!" Broken hissed, glaring up at his sister.

* * *

**Grim: END OF THEY CHAPTER!**

**Broken: PEACE!**

**Ice: Goodbye!**


End file.
